


Take Care of Me!

by zerozaki_Zen



Series: Please Take Care of Me! [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Eren Yeager, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Babies, Bonding, Games, Happy Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Levi is OOC, Levi loves his virtual baby, M/M, Mates, Mpreg, Omega Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Silly Romance, Virtual Baby Eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-02-17 02:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13066818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zerozaki_Zen/pseuds/zerozaki_Zen
Summary: Levi wants to have a baby.But....Babies are dirty, stubborn, energetic, loud, they break things, and they wreak havoc on your property.Plus...Levi is an unmated Omega, he doesn't have a boyfriend, he hasn't met his mate, he rejected all his suitors and there is a big possibility that he will end up alone.So...Hange introduce to him a virtual baby app!Then...When his virtual baby grows to a teenager, Levi felt something he never felt before. His virtual baby is his mate!NOTE: Chapters may change~





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> More Omega!Levi and Mpreg!!

"Levi come on!"

"Hange, you know that I hate kids! You can't make go to a baby shower!" Levi exclaimed as he thrust around to get out of Hange's grasps.

"You can't say no when you are already here!" Hange drags him inside the gate.

His boss, Erwin Smith invites him to celebrate with his mate Armin, about the baby's gender, the blonde Omega is carrying a baby boy.

"Besides, there are no rowdy kids! It will be only Petra's baby and he's only a year old!" Hange drags him to the door, she struggles to reach the doorbell from Levi's thrusting but she manages to ring it.

Erwin opened the door with a smile on his face. Levi quickly straightens up and returned Erwin's smile with a forced one.

"Welcome! Come in!" Erwin steps back and lets them in.

Hange hops in while Levi tries not to cringe at the sight of dust on the corners. They proceed to the living room where the guest and Erwin's Omega gathered The rest of the guest including Hange crowed around him while Levi is drinking his wine and Petra is nursing her baby.

"Pumpkin, did you get anything for Armin?" Petra asks him.

"Here," Levi showed the white envelope as he takes a sip.

"That's no fun, I got him a foldable crib! It was so convenient and cute with animal designs!" Petra cheered as she adjusts her baby on her hands.

"Well, at least with this he can buy whatever he needs." Levi reasoned as he stared at the elephant in the room.

Armin was blooming, like his skin is glowing and the smile on his face never fades.

"Levi," Petra taps his shoulder. "Can you please hold Luke for me?"

"What?!"

"Please~ I need to go to the bathroom like right now..." Petra gently lets the baby sat on Levi's lap before she dashes towards Erwin for directions.

"Hey! I'm not- wait!" Levi called out, he awkwardly holds the baby on his waist but Luke tries to turn around to face him.

"Umm...." Levi looked at the baby's curious eyes, he lifts his chubby hands to grab Levi's shirt and nibbles on the fabric.

"I don't think clothes will be good for your stomach kid," Levi gently removes the cloth from his mouth. For some reason, he doesn't feel disgusted about the saliva on his shirt.

Luke tries to stand up and touched Levi's face with both hands. Levi let him be, the baby squeals as he pulls Levi's raven hair.

"Awww~ he likes you!" Hange sat next to him.

"He's not bad." Levi kept his expressionless mask while the baby is busy pulling his hair.

"You're a natural! I guess taking care of babies is easy for all Omegas."

"Not all..." Levi passed Luke to Hange before standing up.

"Where are you going?" Hange asks while she makes faces on Luke.

"I'm.... I'm tired and I want to sleep. Please give this to Armin." Levi set the envelope next to Hange.

"Levi, you work so much you need some entertainment to keep you distracted." Hange voiced out. She knew that Levi is not found of parties, crowds, people, and dirt. Plus, with work, stress piled up on him like a stack of Jenga.

"Why don't you try installing some games on your phone to relax your mind?" she kindly suggests.

"Thanks, but I want to sleep now. I'll just say my congratulations and I'm off."

"Okay, sleep well."

"Thanks," the raven said his farewells to Armin and Erwin as well as the rest of the guest. Before he stepped out of the house, he took one last look at the gathering, his eyes landed on Luke and that's the time when he closed the door behind him.

Reaching his apartment, Levi did his usual routine before going to bed. Laying on his soft mattress, he tried to sort his thoughts.

He lied that he felt tried.

The truth is he felt the natural urge to care for Luke and also his Omega instincts awaken when he holds that baby.

He wants to have his own.

For once he was sure of his decision, but he knew very well that he can't just shop for one at the department store. Maybe he can adopt one yet he still has doubts and he is not financially ready. Having a partner never came to his mind, he still believed that his mate is out there and he doesn't want to spend his first time on some random Alpha just to get pregnant so he can have his baby.

Aside from all the things that he should be worried about, Levi is sure that he wants a baby.

***** 

"Want a baby," Levi announced casually.

Coffee sprayed from Hange mouths before she threw a coughing fit. "A baby, Levi?! Are you serious?!"

"Yes. I want my own though."

"Well, you need to have sex for that and money." Hange joked but seeing the seriousness on Levi's eyes made her change the subject. "Okay, I don't know about babies so let's ask Petra."

They called Petra to join them on their table and then she agreed instantly. "So, what's going on here?"

"Levi wants a baby of his own." Hange slings her arm around Levi's shoulders but the raven Omega elbows her side.

"Oh, really?!" Petra covers her mouth to conceal a squeal. "Who is the lucky guy?!"

"There is no lucky guy," Levi said with the same expressionless face.

"Just tell him what he needs to know first," Hange said instead.

"Okay, well, you need a ton of savings first. Because not only that you should buy all the baby's every day needs but also you need to prepare a nursery, plus their needs levels up when they grow up. But more importantly, they need your attention and time," Petra finished and looked at Levi.

"I'm... not ready," now that he heard it from Petra who had more experience, he can see the reality. He doesn't have a ton of money and his apartment is surely not baby friendly. But he is sure that he wants one.

"Oh, pumpkin. I know the feeling, I'm an Omega too. I also had the urge before I met Oulo, it is in our dynamic." Petra pat both of his hands. "Just wait and see, you'll have your own baby."

"Yeah, I just get carried away..." Levi slumped in his chair.

Hange eyes him with concern, then an idea came to her. She took her phone, tapping at the screen she showed Levi the app on the play store. "Levi, you said that you are not ready to have a baby, why not try this app? It's a virtual baby game where you raise this baby to a full adult!"

Levi took the phone in his hands and read the app's description. You can play side games to earn money to raise the baby and you can also interact with them.

"It's nice, maybe that can help you get ready before you have your real baby." the strawberry blonde Omega encouraged.

"Yeah, I think this will work.." Levi mumbles while he examines the screenshots of the game. Somehow he felt a little something on the default baby on the game. "I'll try it."


	2. Chapter 2

"Hange!" Levi slammed his fist on Hange's working table. The brunette is too focus on her work that she didn't notice Levi was actually calling her.

They are currently at work but everybody on the whole floor knew how those two 'best friends' interact with each other. Hange glared at the person who is interrupting her but she switches back to her crazy self when she saw that it was Levi.

"You played it?! What did you pick?! I picked a girl! And it was so weird she looks like a female baby version of you!" Hange beats him on the conversation and never plans to stop babbling if Levi didn't whack her head.

"What do you mean she looks like me?!"

"Here! Look! Look!" Hange fished her phone and pushed the phone right on Levi's face.

"Will you please stop!" the Omega shoved her phone away from his face. He glared at her and it eventually calm her down.

"What's wrong?"

"It's not real!" Levi exclaimed.

"Of course it's not real, it's a game Levi," the Omega silence after that. "You really want a real one don't you?"

Levi just sigh and sat at the brunette's table, he took his phone and showed it to her. 

Hange squinted at the screen before her expression softened. "Awww~ he's so cute! You sure are fast Levi, mine is still an infant while yours already a toddler!"

Of course Levi was fast, he didn't sleep last night because he never let go of his phone, he played all the puzzle in order to stock some money, food, toys, clothes and anything that will make his virtual baby happy.

This morning before he goes to work, his baby leveled up from infant to a toddler. And that's when he felt it. When he eyed his virtual baby with brown damp hair, tan skin, and big emerald eyes. He knew that he is real, and Levi thinks that he is going crazy.

"No... I'm starting to think that he IS real."

"Well, he does look realistic, such amazing graphics!" 

"Hange..." Levi warned.

"Levi, maybe it was just your instincts acting up?" His phone gave a beep, notifying Levi that his baby needs something.

Levi automatically snatched his phone from Hange. "Sorry, Hange took you. I'm here now." Levi whispers as he taps the screen.

Hange stared at him before she spoke. "I think you need some help."

"Maybe.... I should stop this.... " Levi turn off his phone and slid it into his pocket. 

Hange can clearly see her best friend turns gray instantly. "Hey, it's okay. Why don't you try babysitting Luke?"

"I have work you know."

"Well, how about adopt a puppy or a kitten?"

"They're dirty, they can trash your home and they poop all over the place!" Levi shivered at the reminder when his mother came home with a puppy. It was terrible. "Plus! They bite you!" he added.

"How about a goldfish?"

"I don't have a tank...."

"You can always buy one and you don't have to clean it, just buy a full set and you're good to go!" 

"Hmmmm.." Levi thought for a moment before agreeing to the whole idea. It could work right?

****

It didn't work! The tank was set with two redhead oranda swimming happily on such a spacious tank. Levi was distracted at first, he was mesmerized at the fishes he nearly forgets about his virtual baby.... until his phone gave a loud "ding", Levi rush to his phone and tend his baby.

"Why am I so weak?" Levi cried to himself. He glanced at the two goldfish on his tank. "The owner said that if I'll follow all his instructions, you will have babies in a few weeks...." Levi just sigh and slips on his ultra clean floor.

He lay on the floor until another "ding" came from his phone. He can uninstall the app so easily but Levi works so hard to farm money and increasing his baby's level. Siting up, he checks the notification from the app.

"Your Baby started talking! Let's hear him now!"

Levi gasped and quickly opens the app. "Oh please, say mama-" 

Levi paused midway and reflects what he just said. 

Maybe he really needs help.

****

"Hange.... I'm going crazy..." he sobs, head down on Hange's table.

"So you can have baby fishes if you follow these instructions?!" Hange booms as he read the list that the owner gave to Levi.

"Are you listening to me?"

"I'm trying to distract you here." Hange placed the paper on his head.

"Do you think I'm crazy?"

"I think your crazy for asking that to a crazy person such as me."

"No, seriously. Look," Levi passed his phone to Hange.

"Wow! He's a child now?! Soooo cute!!!"

"I have this strange feeling..." he manages to sneak in while Hange is gawking at his phone. "For some reason.... I don't see him as my baby anymore..."

"Of course because he is a cute little big boy!"

"That's not it! This feeling is different! I think...."

"Levi," Hange put away his phone and pats his head. "You shouldn't stress yourself about little things, if you have a certain feeling, let's wait a little longer. Maybe things will be clear after a while."

"Okay," Levi tries to inhale and exhale. Hange is right though, he needs to loosen up.

"Why don't we try breeding your fish?" Before Levi can agree, Hange continues to babble about until it's time to go home. But Levi still tends his virtual child and the strange feeling never fades.


	3. Chapter 3

"Eren no," Levi glared at the screen of his phone.

"Why?! Mama!!!" Eren whined, stomping both feet on the carpet that Levi bought. "I want ice cream!!" he cries.

Levi frowns at his Eren's tantrums. It took him a while to think of a name, in the end, he just rolls the random dice and he got the name "Eren" on the first try. 

He wanted to give the kid what he wants but the ice creams on the game is too expensive, it will take two sleepless nights to farm the money or Levi will pay real money for the sweets.

The choices pop up, letting Levi decide if he will continue to say no or to tell the boy that he'll have his sweets later or he'll have his sweets now. The program was so meticulous about every detail. If Levi will say "later", Eren will get excited and will get disappointed when he didn't get what he wants later, same goes with the choice "now". 

Levi had no choice he was still at work and plans to work overtime to help Erwin. He hits the "no" button and turns off his phone, he knew that Eren will silently cry and it pains him to see it.

He felt stupid from time to time but he can't help it. He decided to work overtime so that he will get more extra money and save up for his real future baby. 

Levi visited Petra last Sunday with Hange and agreed to babysit the baby while Petra and Oluo will have some time for themselves. That's when Levi realized a lot of things, he had to use his own money to buy diapers because the house got run out. In the department store, he wants what's best for Luke but they are expensive, not only some of the diapers but also some important baby things. That gave him the opportunity to think and decided well: he wants to be very prepared for his own baby's need. Though, he can't wait to have his own baby. Playing and taking care of Luke made his instincts gone nuts about having his own.

Levi glanced over at his phone when it vibrates. The app notifies him that his baby promises to be good if Levi will give him his ice cream. He knew that the app is doing it on purpose so that they can gain profit. He knew that from every begining.

But.....

He better start working.

****

Levi walks down the street with half opened eyes. Work took a toll from him too much to the point that he'll fell asleep in the street, he doesn't have enough energy to fish his phone from his pocket and check Eren.

Speaking of his baby, during his 10 minutes break, Eren leveled up to a teen and Levi had never felt so uneasy staring at his phone. He felt it. He can't deny it. His virtual baby is his mate!!!! 

That was also the other reason why he took extra work than necessary, to avert his attention away from his phone.

Levi was waiting for the light to go green so he can cross the street. He took his phone and opened the app.

"I finally found you but look at you.... You're nothing but a program, graphics and......" Levi sighs as he felt his heart grew heavy on his chest now that he knew the strange feelings he felt when he first played the game.

Glancing up he saw the sign turns green, then he crosses the road with his eyes fixed on his phone.

"Am I too horrible to deserve you?" He knew too well that he is the not the usual kind, friendly Omega and it hurts when he thought about it. But what can he do? That is what he is. "..... Right, you're not real...."

He stops walking when he felt it, it was the same feeling but much stronger, stronger like he was being pulled but his legs won't work. He looked at his now virtual teen on his phone with question.

"Look out!!!"

Somebody yells at him, looking up at his phone he saw him. 

Eren.

A real one. With the same tan skin, chocolate mop hair and those lovely emerald eyes that always confuses the Omega. Eren is right there, across the street and.... shouting?

Levi flinched when he heard the loud horn of the truck and was blinded by its headlights, he hardly sees anything with the bright lights but he can his Eren. He's precious baby, running towards him. But after the bright lights, Levi saw nothing but black.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank everyone for all the hits, kudos, bookmarks and comments!!
> 
> You guys kept me alive!!!
> 
> Thank you so much!!!
> 
> Enjoy!!!

Levi woke up and found himself on a white room. Augh, hospitals. He hates it so much with all the white but the sanitize smell is comforting.

"You're awake! Thank God!"

Levi stared at the person sitting next to him. He must be died already because there is no way that his virtual baby is in human form and looks happy to see him.

This Eren looks almost the same as the Eren on his phone but more realistic but the eyes, those eyes are exactly that same. Which is creepy.

"How are you feeling? Should I call a nurse?" 

His Eren continues, when he took Levi's hand, the Omega screams. Touch only justify that his Eren is real.

"Demon!" Levi lifts the covers and hides himself. Hoping his Eren will go away.

"Nurse!!" He heard his Eren called out. "Hey, it's alright..." He croons at him.

When the doctor and the nurse came they ask Eren to leave and Levi manage to get out of his hiding place.

"What happened to me? Why am I here?" Levi impatiently ask.

"You were hit by a car Mr. Ackerman. You are lucky that that Alpha immediately called the paramedics, a single delay could have worsen your injuries."

"That Alpha... Is he real?" Levi eyed the door where the Alpha exits.

The doctor wrote down his observations while the nurse explains that the drugs might cause him some memory loss.

Screams echoes through the whole hospital, then a panting Hange barged in his room.

"Excuse me but-"

"No, it's fine. She's a very close friend." Levi cuts the nurse. Even if they will try to make Hange leave, the beta will never leave.

"Really? Because that Alpha on the hall claims that you're his mate," the nurse with a blonde hair said to Levi.

"What?!" Levi and Hange said in unison.

"We won't let him in first but he looks like a kicked puppy and all, it was cute," the nurse chuckles.

The doctor and the nurses finished their jobs and left the two alone.

"OMG Levi did you sell your soul so that you can bring your virtual baby to life?!" Hange exclaimed and took the seat next to his bed.

"What?! No!!"

"Then explain who is that outside!" Hange pointed at the door. "He is the real deal!"

"I know! I thought I was dreaming at first! Maybe he's a demon, keep him away from me!"

Just then a knock came from the door. "Can... Can I come in?"

The two stared at the door until Hange cheered. "Of course you can baby~"

"Hange!" Levi whacks her head but the beta just laughs.

"Eren" slowly opened the door and steps in. "Ummm.... Hi, I'm Eren-"

"OMG!!!! It's really your Eren Levi!!!!" Hange squealed before jumping on her seat and examines the Alpha. "OMG!!!!! You are real!!!"

"What?" Eren ask, trying to get away from Hange's grasps.

Levi just stared in disbelief. His heart was pounding like it was going to jump out of his ribs. There was that same feeling again, then he remembered the reason why he stay in the middle of the road. He felt his mate near. 

"Levi's virtual baby!!!" Hange briefly explains.

"Virtual.... Ah! I get it now," Eren slowly took Hange hands from his hair and looked over at Levi.

Levi flitch when their eyes met, the Omega quickly averts his gaze.

"You played the game?" Eren ask as he sits on the bed.

"Yes! We did!" Hange points at herself as well.

Eren just sighs and start s explaining. The game was made by his mother and the bases of the character designs is him and his sister.

"Wow! Then it is a real coincidence that Levi named his baby Eren too! Did you know that Levi got the game because he wants to have his own baby?" Hange pokes the Raven's cheek.

"Really?

Levi lifts the covers and hides again. He can't handle the embarrassment now.

"You know I can give you your own real life baby~" Eren manage to locate his ear and whispers those words.

Levi might as well hide under the covers forever.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the long wait but here is your ending! Enjoy!

"Why?! Mama!!!" The boy whined, stomping both feet. "I want ice cream!!" he cries.

Levi frowns at his son's  tantrums. Somehow he saw this scene before, of course, his virtual baby did the same. Levi's frown turns into a smile. Memories, embarrassing memories but they worth it.

"Come on, Levi. It's just ice cream." Eren cooed at his mate and giving his son a wink.

"Just ice cream?! He ate five cones already!" Levi snapped. A whine came from the little bundle on his arms. Levi focused his attention to his baby, the young one calms once more at the purrs from his mother.

"See? You almost wake her," Levi whispered to his son.

Rivaille looked down in his feet, feeling guilty.

"Stop making the boy miserable," Eren kneels down and pats the boy's head. "Here go buy some ice cream," Eren stuff a bill on the boy's breast pocket.

Rivaille tries to hard to stop cheering before running back to the ice cream stall. The couple followed suit.

"You are going to make him sick!" Levi hissed at him.

"But-but did you see his face?!" Eren exclaimed. Eren is so weak when it came to his children.

"Eren," The omega warned. "Enough, is enough."

Eren pouted. For some reasons Levi felt like he had three kids instead of two. 

After the incident, Levi manage to face Eren without hiding his face between his hands. He can't keep the embarrassment, so even after he finally found his mate on the flesh he tried to run away and avoid the doting Alpha. Eren, on the other hand kept on trailing the Omega like a dog until he finally cornered him. Levi can't speak once his face heats up and the memories about the game and in the hospital came back to him.

Eventually, sassy Levi came back when Eren commented on his height. Starting from there, they dated without Levi loosing his words and now married with a child and a baby. 

It was not easy mainly because when they finally official, Eren kept nagging the Omega about trying for a baby. Levi declined all the time, he knew he wasn't ready and Eren needs to finished college. Even if Levi wanted it too, they need to be prepared. And most of all, had a house of their own.

Eren's finished med school and became a pediatrician, he adores children. After that they got married. During the after party, it didn't occur to Levi that his mate was so close by before, Eren is Armin's best friend. It was indeed a small world.

When Eren finally settled on his job, they got a house but they didn't tried for a baby until they are two years married. Levi knew that a lot of things will change when the baby comes that is why he tried to do the things he can't do when the baby comes. That includes sex on every corner of the house.

Having Rivaille was unexpected but not unwanted. Levi forgot to take contraception before his heat and before Eren mounted him. For an Omega who badly wanted children, Levi didn't read anything to do with pregnancy.

It started three week after Levi's heat. He went to get groceries and he harshly scolded the cashier on a simple error. 

He went back to his car, fuming with anger. Once he settled on the driver's seat his anger left him and tears starts to fell on his eyes. 

"Why am I so mean?" He sobs. After ten minutes of crying, Levi straighten like nothing just happened. "Oh, fuck. What is wrong with me?"

He didn't mention his break down on Eren after that, he knew the Alpha will immediately worry like no tomorrow.

Levi went to work the next day. He was feeling fantastic, for some reasons everything is bright and beautiful until Hange came with a slice of smelling pizza. Levi never ran so fast in his life, he didn't care which bathroom he'll go, once he reached the toilet, he was puking all his good breakfast.

With Hange intuition, they find out that he was carrying Rivaille. 

Once Rivaille was born, Levi can't measure his happiness. The morning sickness, the back aches and the pain during labor was worth it. 

Levi can't help but smile at the memories. Eren fixed the blanket under the tree, after making sure it was clean, he help Levi sat because every time Levi lets go of little Erin, the girl will screamed her lungs out until she is returned to her mother's arms once again.

Levi watched as his eldest ran towards them with a big smile with his sixth ice cream on his hand. Rivaille got Levi's looks, from his hair and complexion but he got his eye color from Eren. A lot of people say that he looks exactly like Eren but when the boy stopped smiling and started pouting or glaring they won't think twice that the child is also a mini Levi.

Though Erin is still too young, everyone can see that she looks like Eren, mainly because her hair is brown. Her skin was a mixed of parents, not to pale not too tan, a perfect combination.

"Ooh, so your aiming to try all the flavors," Eren chuckled once Rivaille is close enough to see that the child is holding a different flavored ice cream.

"Yep!" Rivaille chirp.

"Can daddy taste?" Eren pleaded, with his signature puppy eyes.

Levi rolled his eyes at his Alpha's childish antics.

".... Okay.." Rivaille hesitated for a moment before giving the cone to his father. "Just don't eat it all!"

"I promise, I won't- whopps!" Once Eren had the cone, he purposely push the ice cream on the tip of Rivaille's nose.

"Daddy!!!" Rivaille whined not daring to touch the sticky ice cream on his nose. He moved in front of Levi, begging to wipe the ice cream off.

"Tch, Eren don't play with your food." Levi took a towel and wipe the boy's nose clean. Rivaille loves ice cream but he doesn't want it to be messy and it was all Levi's fault. He told the boy that if he doesn't eat his ice cream in a neat way, the ants will get him and the boy took it to heart.

Eren just laughs and gave the ice cream back to Rivaille before it melt and creates more mess. 

Levi watched his family and down at the sleeping bundle on his arms. It was like yesterday when he started thinking that his mate didn't exist, but now his mate is right there playing, more like teasing their eldest. And it was just like yesterday, that Levi badly wanted to have his own baby, now he had two.

He lean done a placed a kiss on Erin's forehead. 

"Mama! Daddy is eating my ice cream!" Rivaille whined.

Levi glared at his husband, god, he was literally finishing that ice cream. "Eren, this is the reason why Rivaille kept asking for more ice creams because he kept eating them!"

"But Levi!"

He literally had three children.   
God, he loves them so much.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Me again! This idea just came to me when I was taking care of my talking angela because my dad doesn't like cats so I got a virtual one~
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
